


Trying Not to Lose His Cool

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I'm too nervous to write actual sex for my first fanfic ever so here we are OOF, M/M, Magnus gets real sweaty during his workouts sometimes, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Taako just gets real horny all by himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus has a habit of walking around with his shirt off after his workouts, and it has Taako more than a little bothered. Taako thinks about Magnus. Magnus eavesdrops on Taako.





	Trying Not to Lose His Cool

Taako twisted the lock on the door to his room, shutting it silently. he slid down to the carpet, his back against the door. He breathed a sigh of relief. The stifling heat of the summer was inescapable, despite the night breeze softly blowing in from the open window. Taako's brow dripped with sweat as he sat at the door. Slowly, he sat up straight as he thought back to a few minutes before, to the encounter where he almost lost his cool.

***

_Magnus._

Taako was in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes, when  _He_ walked in.  _Shirtless_. Normally that would be fine- but this is Magnus we're talking about here. The man is practically chiseled to perfection, it was almost impossible for Taako to _not_ stare. His muscles were dripping with sweat after his workout and the summer heat, the intensity leaving them shiny and defined. Battle scars littered his skin, accentuating the jagged lines of his muscles. Magnus took a swig of his water bottle and nonchalantly spoke as he began to raid the snack cabinet,  _"Whats up Taako?"_

_"N-nothing much, my dude."_

Taako was having difficulty keeping his composure. It absolutely bothers Taako when Magnus does this, he always gets so damn flustered. Taako placed another plate in the dishwasher and immediately began to think of ways to escape the situation. In his slight panic, Taako's eyes darted from the door that lead out of the kitchen to Magnus again. Oh  _Gods_. Magnus was pulling a protein bar out of the cabinet, and the way his bicep moved- Taako's heart was pounding and he could feel his body tingling. Magnus's muscles were so  _big_ , and his bicep was all the more bigger from the way his arm was angled as it fished around the box. Taako could see the nicks and slashes where his wounds once were- And that's when Taako focused on his  _huge_ pectorals and-

***

Taako was breathing heavily. He removed his pants quickly, eager to touch himself as he thought of Magnus's perfect body. His cock was out of his boxer briefs in less than a second, and he began to stroke himself as he thought back again to  _Magnus_. Oh  _Magnus_. Taako muttered his name softly to himself as he felt the ecstasy start to build, more and more and more after every stroke of his own cock.

***

And that's when Taako focused on his huge pecs, the two mounds just absolutely indescribable. The way they bulge out of everything Magnus wears makes Taako go crazy, but when he's shirtless, they just look even more _captivating_. Magnus is a hairy man, and for some reason his fur just sets Taako ablaze inside. Every single thing about Magnus just makes every meter and alarm go off inside Taako at once and he loves it and hates it and--

_Magnus_ turned to him, Taako quickly tried to make it seem like he wasn't staring, just looking in his direction casually. He could see his whole body from here, his abs were pristine in the light of the evening sun and the division between his pecs was sharp and inviting. Taako swallowed as Magnus held up a protein bar, and asked with that deep, beautiful, voice of his,  _"Do you want one?_ "

With one glance, Taako digested Magnus's buff body with his eyes, and quickly thought of a way out of the situation. _"Nah. I actually have some stuff I need to do, could you finish the dishes for me?"_

Magnus shook his head, placing the box back in the cabinet. As he began to reply, he reached down and adjusted the bulge in his compression shorts casually- obviously a subconscious reflex to some sort of discomfort, but Taako didn't care. Taako had known that Magnus was more well endowed than the average human, but simply being aware of the fact was nowhere close to witnessing Magnus  _jostle his own goddamn balls in front of him_.  _Fuck!_ The way his junk pressed against the tight shorts drove Taako mad! He wishes he could get closer, he wishes he could touch it, he wishes he could just _f_ _ucking suck that beauty_! His V-line and happy trail perfectly complimented the tantalizing bulge- to the point where Taako wasn't even listening to Magnus's reply. Taako knew he stared for too long. He looked back at the plate he was holding and quickly placed it down as he mumbled a combination of _Cool, Thanks_  and  _You're the best_ that not even he fully heard. 

Taako walked past Magnus as fast as he could, out the kitchen, and into the solace of his room.

***

Taako is so close.  _Gods_ he is so close.  _Magnus_ ,  _oh Magnus_. He rewinds the scene in his head over and over and focuses solely on what it would feel like to touch Magnus's body- Anywhere- Everywhere. The summer heat permeates throughout the room, heavy and unbearable. Taako feels more sweaty than hes ever felt in his life, more desperate than hes ever felt, and yet he can't bring himself over the edge. He imagines running his hands over Magnus's abs, reveling in them. Taako imagines walking in on Magnus pumping his cock, the length of his shaft pumped by his huge hands. Taako's arms tire, not used to this much exertion in such a short amount of time, and yet he keeps going, slower and deeper as he imagines  _Magnus_ stepping out of the shower, fresh and glowing, the steam hanging in the air, his dick dangling between his legs as he flexes for Taako and speaks sweet nothings and --  
  
Taako's climax is abrupt. His train of thought goes from his fantasies of Magnus, to pure, silent ecstasy in a single moment. Taako keeps pumping his cock as he cums, his seed splattering out onto his stomach in spurts. His breath is heavy, burdened with heat and satisfaction. He needed this.  _Gods_ did he need this. Taako's climax is over in just a few moments, and suddenly he comes crashing down into complete and utter exhaustion. He's sweaty. He's so  _Goddamn_ sweaty. Why does summer have to be this fucking hot?!

Taako just sighs as he pulls a few tissues from a box in his bedside dresser and cleans himself up, wiping away the strings of cum with a quick movement. Taako thinks about how he doesn't know what he would do if Magnus ever found out that he masturbates to him. That would make him lose his cool, and Taako isn't comfortable with losing his cool. Especially in front of Magnus.

***  
  
Magnus carefully lifts his ear off of Taako's door after he hears the elf fall silent.  _I shouldn't have snooped on him_ , Magnus thinks, his cheeks flushed a bright red. He leaves the hallway quickly, silently deciding to not to bring up the fact that Taako was moaning his name. That would probably make Taako freak out, and Magnus doesn't like to make people uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. Lets say I'm more than a little nervous- with this being my first actual attempt at at actually publishing any of my fanfics! I hope you enjoyed it. Expect more smut fics with The Adventure Zone characters soon(ish). 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
